Thursday Night
by FBSaiyanfics
Summary: He couldn’t be late for his rendezvous tonight, it was much too important...You won’t be expecting this, I guarantee it. It's a crackfic with references to yaoi and extreme OOCness. Main characters: Piccolo and Vegeta buddy ficlet
1. Chapter 1

Thursday Night

Chapter One

Author (of this chapter): 2dragonkat

WC: 4,610

Summary: You won't be expecting this, I guarantee it. It's a crack-fic with references to yaoi and extreme OOCness. Main characters Piccolo and Vegeta

AN: Hey ya'll. 2dragonkat here. While I may have written this particular chapter nearly completely on my own, the idea was of course concocted between the two brilliant minds of Julesie and myself. This was something we came up with one very late night a few weeks ago during one of our many conversations, and the plot bunny wouldn't leave us alone. So here it is, we hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta collected his things together, making tick marks next to each item on the list as he stowed them in the empty capsule box on the floor of his bedroom. He packed each thing carefully and efficiently so everything fit. When he was done he pressed a button and the box he had been filling turned into a tiny capsule, which he picked up and slipped into his pants pocket.

He then grabbed his jacket and leather boots, putting them on before he left his room. He looked both ways as he traveled through Capsule Corps, hoping he could get out of the house without anyone noticing. But of course, when trying so hard to not have something, it usually does anyway.

"Vegeta," a low, annoyed voice spoke.

He froze mid step, eye twitching as he thought about the oncoming confrontation he was about to have. He straightened his shoulders and turned to face the dark living room, which he had been trying to pass through to get to the front door, before he was discovered. He flinched, ever so slightly, as a lamp turned on next to the shadowed figure sitting in a chair beside it. He returned the glare he was receiving with equal fervor, wanting to get this argument over with. He couldn't be late for his rendezvous tonight, it was much too important.

"Where are you going at this time of night Vegeta," Bulma asked, eyes flashing, showing she wanted answers, no bullshit.

Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What does it matter Woman. My business is my own."

"It matters because you've been leaving every Thursday night for months, then coming back late the next morning. We have a son together Vegeta."

"So? We're not married. I'm not doing any harm by having a night to myself once in a while."

"You're not hurting him now, but what about in the future? We promised we wouldn't have new partners until Trunks was old enough to understand."

"Woman! He's 10, he gets it. You and I aren't together. Besides you aren't exactly being discreet about your love life right now."

Bulma had the decency to blush, knowing Vegeta was right…but she wasn't going to lose this argument, not this time. "That may be so, but at least I'm not sneaking around. Trunks is going to start asking questions soon. What should I tell him, hmm?"

"Don't tell him anything. Nothing is going on. I'm just having a night for myself woman."

"You really expect me to believe that…"

"Yes."

Bulma's next retort was cut off short at the look in Vegeta's eyes. He was completely serious. She narrowed her eyes, she had been so sure Vegeta had a secret lover and she had wanted to find out who. Find out who was good enough to replace her…not that she was still pining after him all these years after their break-up. Not at all, just because she happened to go through men, with spiky black hair and muscular bodies, faster than inventions, or she occasionally screamed Vegeta's name at her orgasm, or that she had stolen one of his sweaty shirts to smell while she…well that didn't mean she was obsessed, or still in love, or devoted, nothing like that. She just thought Vegeta should be forward about whoever he's seeing, for Trunks' sake.

She sighed, knowing she had failed. "Well if you're sure," she mumbled.

"Woman, I think I'd know if I was having sex with someone. It's kind of hard to miss," he said sarcastically and with that left the room and the complex, flying off into the night air to the secret location they had chosen for these nights.

Bulma leaned her chin on her hand, watching sadly as Vegeta left. She wondered what he did these nights if he wasn't off with someone, tangled in some sweaty sheets. She sighed and stood up, turning off the lamp and walking upstairs to her room for some shut eye. Tomorrow was another day, and maybe she could get Vegeta to tell her what he did on these Thursday nights every week for the past few months.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta landed in a densely wooded area; walking for a bit before he came upon a capsule house, very small and well hidden in the foliage. He strutted up to the door, looked around him for any followers, and then did a series of complicated knocks on the front door, sounding a rhythm that was their secret password. He waited a few moments after the last beat before the door opened and he slipped inside and turned to face the other occupant of the house.

His companion closed the door after one more quick glance around the area. They stared at each other for a few moments. "Did you bring everything on the list Vegeta," the taller man asked.

"Yes," he replied, tossing out the capsule and letting it open so his companion could see it's contents. "Some were easier to get than others, but no one saw anything. Nor do they suspect what is happening, though the Woman is starting to poke her nose in."

"Well that's a problem. We might have to silence her," the man said, bending down and rifling though the contents of the box excitedly. "You did very well Vegeta, I'm impressed. All of this should last us several sessions."

"I made sure to get as much as I could," Vegeta said, walking over to the wardrobe on one side of the room, shedding his jacket as he went. "I assume I should change since you're already dressed."

His companion nodded and proceeded to pull various items out of the box, putting some on a low table, others on the floor, and some by the entertainment system that covered one side of the room. Vegeta changed quickly and joined his companion on the couch, organizing their special items that would make this night perfect. "Shall we commence," he asked, turning to the man sitting next to him.

"By all means," the other man said, spreading a hand out to the array of things before them.

"Alright," Vegeta said, rubbing his hands together and reached down to grab two rectangular items. "Now I couldn't decide. Titanic or Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Piccolo rubbed his chin, contemplating the truly difficult decision before him. They will most likely watch both. But during the first movie they will do their nails, do Vegeta's hair and give shoulder massages but during the second they would eat popcorn and dress up in the varying costumes they had. He looked from one to the other, eyes pinched before he pointed at Titanic. "That one first, we haven't watched it in a while."

"Excellent pick," Vegeta said, standing up and going over to the entertainment system to put the movie in. As he knelt his aqua blue, silk nighty bunched up his thighs. Once he had the movie going he stood up and walked back to the couch, smiling at his best friend who also wore a silk nighty, but it was royal purple.

"I want to do my toes magenta, what do you think Piccolo," he said, picking up one of the many nail polish vials on the table.

"I think that'll be lovely. I want gold for mine."

"Oh that'll look precious on you Piccolo, it goes perfect with your skin. Do me first."

Vegeta jumped eagerly onto the couch, laughing as the two of them bounced and Piccolo nodded. They shifted until Vegeta was leaning back on one arm of the couch with his feet on Piccolo's lap who was on the other side of the couch. He clapped his hands together as the opening credits of the movie started and sat back as his feet were pampered. Just what the prince ordered.

20 bags of Popcorn later, consumed entirely by Vegeta, they had adjusted so now Piccolo sat braiding Vegeta's hair while Vegeta continued to watch the movie whilst eating pink bon-bons. They sat silently waiting for their newly painted toenails to dry until Piccolo was distracted from his intricate project when he heard soft sniffles coming from where Vegeta was. He looked over his friend's shoulder curiously, to get a better look at his face and notices small tears making there way down Vegeta's face. Piccolo titled his head in question, hands still braiding the Prince's hair but when he looked towards the screen Piccolo realized the reason for Vegeta's tears.

They had gotten to the part of the movie with Jack and Rose floating on a piece of wood in the freezing ocean. Hands stopping their work and eyes glued to the screen both Piccolo and Vegeta can't stop the tears that freely made there way down both of their faces when Rose has to push a dead Jack into the sea. The friends both imagined each other in that position and there secret loves, both scared of losing the one's they love so desperately.

Grabbing a box of Kleenex Vegeta wipes away his tears, then passed the box to Piccolo so the Namek can wipe his own tears away. They then both grab their plushies (Goku for Vegeta and Gohan for Piccolo) and then cuddled them and whispered that they will always continue to save them from any near deaths they find themselves in in the future. They will never let the one they love die as long as their is an ounce of strength left in their bodies. They both hugged their plushies tightly before putting them down, back on the shelf they sit when Piccolo and Vegeta are gone for the week.

Vegeta goes to the VCR and takes out the Titanic video and puts it back in the capsule box then walks back over to where Piccolo is sitting. They silently look at one another before smirking as they come to an unspoken agreement. They then decide to move onto the next part of their sleepover, which is usually one of the most awaited parts to do.

"Get the book Piccolo," Vegeta said as he jumped off the couch, over the table, and onto the floor where a variety of pillows he had stolen from CC lay. He organized and divided them up evenly while Piccolo went over to a wall where a framed picture sat.

Piccolo took a moment to admire the hand drawn drawing. He and Vegeta had done it during one of their sleep overs many months ago. The drawing was a mock of a wedding picture for both of them. Piccolo and Vegeta were next to each other in the center. Vegeta had a lovely white lace dress on and in one hand was a bouquet and the other was slipped around Goku's arm who stood on the Prince's other side. Goku stood smiling in a black tuxedo, proudly showing off his bride. Piccolo was also dressed in a tuxedo with his arm around Gohan's waist, who was wearing a dress similar to Vegeta's. Piccolo smiled at the picture before moving it aside to reveal a hidden safe built into the wall. He quickly did the combination and opened the safe, reveling it's single content, a large scrapbook.

He gleefully skipped back to Vegeta and plopped himself down on one of the many pillows arranged around them. He slapped the book down on the floor between them and sat back. "What should we do tonight," he asked his best friend.

Vegeta scratched his chin, contemplating, there was so much they could do. Last week they had looked through wedding magazines Vegeta had commandeered and planned their weddings with their secret loves, and the week before that they had picked out baby names. This week they should do..."Sex fantasies," he said smirking.

Piccolo clapped his hands together happily, antenna's twitching in anticipation. "Oh goodie, I've thought of some really good ones lately."

"Okay then," Vegeta said smiling brightly. he opened the scrapbook to a fresh page and handed Piccolo a pink, furry pen with a bunny sitting on top. "You go first. Write it down and I'll read it."

Piccolo nodded then went to work writing down his fantasy, his tongue stuck out of his mouth in concentration as he wrote the details in the scrapbook. Several minutes passed with Vegeta bouncing slightly on his pillow, anxious to see what Piccolo was writing. He watched as the Namek secretly wrote his fantasy down, his arm that wasn't writing curled around in front of the scrapbook, blocking Vegeta from peaking. Vegeta tapped his fingers, body vibrating with the scratch-scratch of the pink pen.

Finally, after agonizingly long minutes for Vegeta, Piccolo put the pen down and sighed in satisfaction. Vegeta's eyes opened wide as Piccolo lifted up the book, reread what he had written before handing it over with a blush, shyly smiling. Vegeta cried with joy and snatched the book from Piccolo's hands, flopping down on his stomach to read the entry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Week 23_

_Sex Fantasies_

_Piccolo_

_It would happen just as the sun was setting on a spring afternoon. Gohan would come to me at the place where I meditate. A clearing beside a large waterfall deep in the woods of the mountains, where no one can disturb me, unless I want them too. He comes to me every week, eyes bright, wearing only a loose pair of pants and a tank top. He would walk to me, where I sat suspended in meditation. I would not let him know I was aware of his presence, letting him make the first move. He would strip down till nothing hid him from my gaze, and at the rustle of clothing I would open my eyes._

_He would stare down at me, dark eyes smoldering with lust and would hold out a hand to me. I would slap his hand away and stand on my own, using my magic to summon away my clothing so I stand as bare as him. I would then order him to suck me off, and he would do it without hesitation because it is his favorite thing to do when we meet._

_His hands would be eager, yet gentle, and his tongue would trace patterns only he can see on my rigid sex. He would work me over and over, letting me close to the edge, but never letting me fall over into the pleasure. I would shove him away when I could stand the teasing no more and point to a boulder. "Go prepare yourself," I would say, and his eyes would light up even more as he scrambles to do my bidding._

_He would spread himself out before licking his own fingers, tracing the wet digits down his body until he reaches that secret place only I belong. He would moan my name as he thrusts his own finger inside himself, head thrown back as he stretches and pleasures himself. Only when I knew he was ready would I move from my spot._

_I would be inside him just as I yank his hand away and his scream of pleasure and pain would ring throughout the wood, letting all the creatures know that he belongs to me. I would move slowly at first, savoring the tight, hot channel my sex was sheathed in. I would stare at his face, drinking in his expressions of pleasure and let his words of praise of my touch spur me into taking us to the end of our encounter._

_My pace would quicken with my heartbeat as Gohan chants my name over and over, throwing his arms around my neck and holding me close as he gets closer to his end. I would use one hand to reach behind him to rub his tail spot, smirking as he thrashes under the added stimulation, while my other hand holds his hip as I pump into him._

_We would reach our release together. Our bodies tense as it rushes through us and then shudder in the aftermath. I would collapse on top of him, letting our hearts beat next to each other as our arms hold the other close._

_When we have regained our strength we would go bathe in the water. The rising moon would kiss Gohan's pale body in such a way I would make love to him again right there in the water. Then we would stretch out on the shore and fall asleep in each other's arms._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta sighed as he finished Piccolo's entry to their book. He smiled up at his blushing friend. "That was wonderful Piccolo, so sweet and sexy," Vegeta said, clasping his hands and swaying dreamily.

Piccolo smiled shyly at the praise before thrusting the pink pen he was still holding at Vegeta. "Thank you. But now it's your turn," he said brightly.

Vegeta clapped his hands with excitement before snatching the pen, squealing excitedly. He curled up and put the book on his raised knees, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he scribbled furiously. Piccolo bounced eagerly in his spot, humming to himself and admiring his painted toenails as he waited for Vegeta to finish writing.

Several minutes later Vegeta gave a triumphant cry and waved the book around. "There, all done," he said brightly, handing the book over to Piccolo, who was eagerly holding out his hands. Once the book had transferred owners, Piccolo sat back and began to read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Vegeta_

_I sat on my throne, watching as the party for my birthday commenced. My father and mother sat beside me, casting me curious glances. They had been asking me for days what I wanted for my coming-of-age birthday but I replied I did not know, because I didn't. I am a prince, and could have anything and anyone, but it seemed my heart had no desires for anything._

_Then I saw him. He was dressed simply, probably the son of one of my father's guards. He was so handsome though. Large dark eyes, long dark tail, incredible bone structure, and strong defined muscles. I sat up in my chair when I saw him and knew he had to be mine. I signaled one of the guards over and he looked to where I pointed. "Have that young man sent to my rooms. I wish to partake in him this night," I said and the guard nodded his head in understanding. He walked over to the young man to speak with him, several tense moments for me follow before the man looks at me. My breath catches at the electric spark that flows through my being as our eyes meet then my heart stops when he smiles at me. He nods to the guard and they leave the room._

_I look over to my parents to see they are smiling, probably glad I have made a choice as to what I want for my birthday. I smirk at them before getting up to leave. I have had enough of the festivities; I plan to have my own party tonight in my room._

_I leave without a second glance and go to my rooms. The guards stationed on either side nod at me before opening the doors to my room. I enter the dimly lit area, eyes searching for my present. I find him standing naked in front of the roaring fire at one end of the room, sipping on a glass of brandy. I clear my throat and he turns toward me, smiling at me once more._

_I hesitate then, not quite sure what to do next, since I am inexperienced. I know as Prince I should be the one in charge but I do that every day. Right now I want him to take over and tell me what to do, relive me of my duties of being in control of everything. I look away from him, ashamed of my desires; sure he would reject me for them._

_I am surprised then when a strong hand grasps my chin and I stare into the eyes of the man who has captured my attention. He kisses me without hesitation and I moan at the feeling of his lips on mine. My arms wrap around his neck as his own wrap around my waist, hands stroking at my tail and backside. I shudder at the sensations as we kiss for what seems like hours. He pulls away, pulling a whimper from my lips but he only smiles. A kind, gentle smile that makes me trust the man even more with my person._

_He undresses me swiftly, discarding my elegant cloths without a care. Once I am naked, he gazes at me with heated eyes and I flush under his scrutiny. He grasps my hand and leads me to my large bed and spreads me out like a delicate meal. He climbs on top of me and we resume kissing, his hands stroking my sensitive flesh with hesitant fingers. I pull back to look at him after this touch and see he is as innocent as I am, but he has a bravery about him that allows this man to touch me, even though he is unsure. I smile a small smile for him in reassurance and he smiles back. He resumes his touches and I begin to touch back, not to take charge but just to participate._

_This foreplay goes on for ages. He slithers down my body and kisses my spread thighs, looking to the place where we both long and fear for him to be. He looks up to me unsure, but I nod my head. I may be nervous but I will not give up this opportunity. His eyes return to my entrance and his fingers gently stroke me there. I sigh at the touch, eyes glazing at the pleasure. At my response he becomes bolder and licks his middle finger to wet it and returns it to my virgin hole. He presses in and I gasp at the feeling, realizing I enjoy it._

_He grows more confident and adds another finger, moving them back and forth to stretch me. I arch my back as he rubs against something that makes sparks flash beneath my eyes and causes heat to pool in my belly. I twist and thrash at the pleasure and finally beg him to be inside me. He groans at my request and climbs up so we are face to face once more. We embrace tightly as he presses against me and we kiss as he enters me swiftly, with little hesitation. I scream against his mouth, for there is more pain than I had known would happen, but he is patient, even as he shudders at the pleasure of being inside of me._

_After intense, painful moments I find the pain dulls and is replaced with a sense of completeness I did not expect. I look into his eyes and see he feels it too, and we smile as we realize we are mates. He moves within me, his large manhood dragging against the sensitive walls of my body, stoking that wonderful spot that brings such pleasure to this act. His pace speeds up as he nears his end and I shout as his large hand closes around my erection and stokes me. Our tails twine together and hold tight as we find our release together._

_We lay still for many minutes, coming down from the high our orgasms produced. He shifts his body so he lays beside me and we stare at each other even as sleep calls to us. "Will you stay," I ask quietly._

_"Forever," he replies and we fall asleep and I know this is the best birthday gift I have ever had, and will ever have._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whew, that was a good one," Piccolo said while fanning himself, eyes a little dazed. He closed the book shortly thereafter and got up to return it to the safe.

With the book safely stashed away, Piccolo went to their kitchenette that was next to the living room and grabbed them some bottles of water and some snacks for his best friend. "Shall we watch another movie before bedtime," he asked as he returned to the couch, sat down, and spread the food out on the table.

"Sure," Vegeta said and crawled over to the television, grabbing the other movie he had brought, Breakfast at Tiffany's, and put it into the VCR before plopping himself next to Piccolo.

This time around they grabbed a large quilt that rested over the back of the couch and spread it over their laps. The quilt was something they had worked on ever since they first started these sleep-overs nearly six months ago. The patches alternated between several fabrics, some with Goku's or Gohan's face stitched into it, with their own patch they had first made right in the middle. They curled up next to each other under the quilt as the opening credits started.

About two hours later the movie was over and Piccolo stood up to shut off the television and put the movie away, while Vegeta pulled out their sleeping bags from the capsule box.

Vegeta had a purple sleeping bag while Piccolo had a blue one. Vegeta laid them out so they could sleep next to each other, heads side by side so they could share their secrets as they went to sleep.

This time was the most important out of all the time they spent together on Thursday evenings. It was at this time that they would leave behind all their dreams and desires and talk about their past. For them it was the only kind of release they have from their dark life of so long ago. No one will truly be able to listen and understand what they went through, except each other, which is what had brought them together in the first place. Before they had even discovered they both desired a handsome, oblivious man, they had found they had such similar pasts, that it was quite a comfort to them both.

As they shut off the lights and climbed into their sleeping bags a deep meaningful silence fell over them as they prepared their hearts and minds for discussing their past. Vegeta turned on his side to face Piccolo, curling around his Goku plushie he had clutched to his chest like a life line. Piccolo stayed on his back, also clutching his Gohan plushie to his chest, but he turned his head to look at Vegeta.

For one hour they both shared stories of things they had done and experienced so many years before, revealing secrets no one else alive in the whole universe knew. They were exhausted as they finished their conversation and they both let themselves fall into an easy sleep, clasping their hands outside their sleeping bags, giving thanks and comfort through the simple embrace of hands.

The next morning came swiftly and gently, and roused them from their sleep. They lay silently for some time before getting up and starting the hardest ritual they did at their sleep-overs, getting ready to leave.

They changed into their regular clothes, filled the capsule box with their supplies and cleaned the house. Soon they were both ready to go. The two fighters stood by the door, staring silently at each other. They smiled and embraced swiftly.

"Same time next week," Piccolo said, more as a statement than a question, as he always did just before they left.

"Count on it," Vegeta replied, as always. They blasted off into opposite directions, after locking their house, returning to their regular, mundane lives, already waiting for next week.

------------------------------------------------------------

Review, review, review please.

We would love to know what everyone thinks. There are some drabbles in the making of more moments between our boys here on Thursday Night, that'll be posted in this story in the near future. Who knows, this could develop into a story.

Thanks for reading.

2dragonkat and Julesie


	2. Shopping

Shopping

Chapter Two

Author (of this chapter): Julesie

WC: 2,033

AN: Hey everyone Julesie here, Here is chapter two of "Thursday Night" subtitled "Shopping".

I hope you enjoy this chapter wrote by myself with some Beta help from 2dragonkat, There will be a few more drabbles to come after this one so keep an eye out for them in the future.

Summary: Todays drabble our two friends go shopping to a certain store in England, Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Piccolo and Vegeta's usual hangout day,Thursday,but this time they had a stroke of luck on their side.Instead of Vegeta and Piccolo both having to sneak out to meet at there secret hideout later that evening Piccolo was coming to meet Vegeta at Capsule Corp in the morning.They could do this because Bulma was out at a business meeting until 1pm, so the two friends could meet up and leave before she got home. Today they had planned to go out to the shopping mall, over in England. They didn't want to go to a mall that was closer in-case anybody they knew saw them, most importantly Goku and Gohan.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo arrived at Capsule Corp at 11am, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white casual t-shirt on and leather boots. Vegeta answered the door just as the Namek touched down. Vegeta was dressed in black jeans, a black tank top and fingerless black leather gloves along a black version of his training boots.

Letting Piccolo in they moved towards the Capsule Corp living room.

Turning towards Vegeta, Piccolo spoke in a monotone voice."Did you get the money we needed Vegeta?"

"Yes.When the woman asked what i needed it for i said that i wanted some new training clothes"

"Good, hopefully she didn't suspect anything" Piccolo replied. "Did you also get the other thing we need."

"Yes" Vegeta said, pulling a regular looking watch out of his pocket and handing it to Piccolo. "Just press the green button and you'll be disguised."

Piccolo nodded in understanding and slipped it on to his wrist. Once it was secure he pressed the button. A strange shimmer passed over him before the image settled and he looked like a regular human. He was a tall bald, black man, with the same body structures and facial features as he naturally has.Vegeta smiled at the transformation, glad it had worked just like the woman had said.

It had been rather interesting convincing Bulma to do this particular project. She had already been working on making a product out of the watch she had made for Gohan that allowed him to transform into his Saiyaman costume in an instant. He and Piccolo had decided they wanted to go shopping instead of looking at magazines all the time, but of course Piccolo couldn't go out looking as he is. Vegeta had gone to Bulma to ask her to make a watch exclusive for Piccolo so he could disguise himself in the human cities. She had asked a lot of questions but Vegeta couldn't reveal his secret so he did something he hated doing and he whispered a sorry to his secret love. He flirted shamelessly. He thrust his hips, deepened his voice into a purr and complemented the woman on her genius. Vegeta had to admit though that the flirting had benefits, he had received the custom watch in a few hours with every modification requested. Of course once the watch was in his hands he was on strictly platonic relations with Bulma, and he walked away quickly before she ripped of her panties in lust.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Heading outside Vegeta and Piccolo took off towards England. They flew silently, with no need for conversation and soon they landed in London, England.Walking around the large city they finally found a giant shopping centre, and deciding that this place would do, they nodded to each other and walked in through the doors. There were all different types of shopping stores there, but there was only one store that interests them. After several minutes of wandering around Vegeta finally spotted it and immedietly they headed towards it. Once inside they decided it might be better to go look at different sections of the store, so Piccolo and Vegeta walked away from each other to different areas of the shop. What kind of shop are they in you ask…a sex shop of course.

Glancing around Vegeta noticed some whips for sale. He smirked to himself thinking of all the possible uses for this particular object he knew that this was going to be a must buy but he would get it later. First he wanted to buy some clothes to impress his koi,he planned to look incredibly sexy whilst acting as innocent as possible (or at least as innocent as Vegeta could act).

Meanwhile Piccolo was still looking around, so far he hadn't seen anything that caught his interest as he knew that Gohan was alot shyer and more docile and he didn't want to take it too far, too fast with him. Browsing around he finally saw something that caught his interest. Hidden away near the back of the store on a shelf lay a sex book, thinking this could come in handy when they were starting off their relationship, before eventually moving onto more advanced things he put it in his bag.

Vegeta continued looking round the store and everywhere he looked he could think of many uses and fantasies for the items being sold. Deciding to himself that he could always come back for anything extra he wanted he headed straight to the clothes area of the shop. Upon entering the clothes section he found some nice leather outfits with chains, some fishnet tights and some furry handcuffs and even though they won't hold a saiyan he could make it a game to try not to break out of them during sex. Looking further along the many isles he sees an edible thong, he smirked to himself since he knew how much his koi loved food he picked it up and placed it in a basket he had grabbed at the entrance to the shop. Glancing around once more he decided that he should most likely get some condoms since he is a suru and unless they wanted a full blooded saiyan brat along the way these are a necessity. Putting them also in the bag, he picked up the leather outfit with chains he saw earlier, the fishnet tights and the furry handcuffs as well as a frilly thong, walking back out of the clothes section to go find Piccolo and see what his friend has found he passes a few people. A few of them even have the nerve to try and flirt with him shamelessly, scoffing to himself he ignores them knowing he will never go out with another earthling as long as he loves his secret love Goku .He goes the counter, buys everything, then walks towards the tall black man waiting for him at the entrance to the store.

Vegeta happily trots towards his friend after finishing his purchace and smiles when Piccolo notices him. The Namek asks him what he bought, and while giving a sly smirk Vegeta opens his bag and shows Piccolo. Finally,after watching Piccolo check out his items, he asks what he brought for himself and Gohan. Piccolo shyly hands Vegeta his bag which Vegeta hastilly opened. Picking out the book he turns it round and looks at the front cover and opening it up he notices the sexual posistions and glances up at Piccolo. Smirking he asks where he found it so he could get a copy too, and a blushing Piccolo points Vegeta in the right direction. Dumping his bag in Piccolo's arms he walks off to get himself a copy of the book. Whilst walking to get the book Vegeta notices some lube, honey and melted chocolate sitting on the shelf, and hastily grabs these along with the book before going to purchase them, figuring to get extra for Piccolo. Vegeta trots back to Piccolo after he purchased these things and they leave the store happy with their purchases.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Walking outside the store Vegeta's stomache rumbles angrily, and they relise they had been shopping longer then they thought and so they headed to the closest restaurant. Finding a small restaurant called 'The Harvester' they enter and Vegeta is assaulted by different kinds of lovely food smells wafting through the air,and he clutches his stomach to calm it, they walk to the desk and are soon enough given a place for two to eat. Picking up the menu Vegeta eagerly looks through it and after making up his mind a waiter comes and takes their orders.

"What would you like, sir?" The young lady asks Piccolo.

Just water for me, he replies, and writing it down she glances at Vegeta and asks the same question.

Putting the menu down and giving an evil smirk he turns to her and asks for the entire menu.The young waitress shakes her head, eyes wide but none the less she writes the order down and stuttering, asks what drink he would like.

"Beer" He answered gruffly, she nods and tells them that their dinner will be ready soon.

Turning back to Piccolo he stared at him with a questionable look. Noticing the look directed to him Piccolo answered with a short "What?".

Shaking his head for a moment Vegeta decided to say what was on his mind.

"Why did you only buy one item from the shop, I thought we were going to get a few things to use when we tell them?"

Looking to the side at the floor he answers the honest truth, "I didn't want to get anything to strong straight away to start with,Gohan hasn't been in a relationship before and he is still a virgin and so I didn't want to make him feel pressured, which was why I got the sex book as it can help him along the way."

Looking back up at Vegeta he notices a sly smile on the saiyans face. Sending a glare at the Saiyan he mumbles "What?"

Vegeta looks down at the table and his shoulders start shaking. Wondering what the hell is up Piccolo is about to ask when Vegeta bursts out laughing. Trying to compose himself and wiping at his eyes Vegeta glances at the namek and sees he looks pretty annoyed. Calming down he replies in between small chuckles, " I...n...never...th...thought...you c...could...b...b...be so...sweet Picc...Piccolo, and he cracks up laughing again at the end.

Not finding the humour in this he just glares at the saiyan until he calms down.

Looking back at his friend he notices that he wasn't impressed, and was looking pretty pissed, and deciding that he had to make it up to him he mumbles an apology, but of course Piccolo's acute sense of hearing he hears it and nods his head accepting it.

Eventually their food arrives and Vegeta quickly eats his like any Saiyan but with dignity, not sloppy like the man he loves, while Piccolo just drinks his glass of water.

Eventually they finish their meal and leave the restaurant. Heading off to a pretty deserted area they take off into the sky to head back home. Finally landing back in front of their secret hideout they open the door, and walking in to the living room they put their purchases down, Piccolo takes out the book he bought and puts it with his belongings in one of two bureaus in the room as well as the lube. Vegeta grabs his book, lube and honey and chocolate tubs and puts them in the other bureau. Taking out his leather outfit with chains, his furry handcuffs,two thongs and fishnet tights he purchased, he puts them into his wardrobe, where his silk nighty, among other clothing is.

Walking back out of the room, they head back to the front door, turning to each other they can both see how much they enjoyed today's trip, quickly embracing each other for a few moments they slowly let go.

Locking eyes they say the usual "Same time next week" statement from Piccolo recieving the same answer of "count on it" from Vegeta. Giving one last glance to each other Vegeta takes off while Piccolo quickly locks the door and takes off into the opposite direction, both heading back to the usual routine they must go through for the rest of the week until the next secret meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Review please and thank you for reading!

2dragonkat and Julesie


End file.
